Episode 1511 - 8 Chefs Compete
The eleventh episode of Season 15 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on March 23, 2016. On that episode, both teams had internal arguments, dinner service came down to the wire, and one of the biggest loud mouths of that season was finally eliminated. Intro While going back to the dorms, Frank was aggravated as he had teammates who stabbed him in the back despite smiling to his face, and deemed it unfair. Then, when Frank told Kristin that the blue team was targeting him for doing well in the competition, she told him to keep doing what he did, but he was annoyed over the fact that he had to work with backstabbers. Later that night, Jackie revealed that she used to be a bartender, and that she got a lot of tips from lesbians as they loved her, before claiming that she never met a lesbian that did not want to fuck her. However, Ashley, who was bisexual, claimed that she was not turned onto Jackie, but the latter did not believe it as she was everybody’s type. Then, Ashley claimed that she would fuck Kristin and Jared, but an offended Jackie claimed that she was a lesbian and bisexual magnet. Team Challenge The next day, the chefs came downstairs, and Ramsay introduced them to three trays of proteins which contained sea bass, rack of lamb, and a chicken breast. For their next challenge, Ramsay wanted each team to create three stunning dishes with those proteins using any ingredient they wanted. The chefs had 5 minutes to decide on their ingredients, and while most chefs were offering suggestions, Jackie did not speak up, much to Ariel’s annoyance. In the blue kitchen, Frank was annoyed as he had to compete in a challenge with the people who stabbed him in the back, and declared that he hated every single one of them. Eventually, both teams got their ingredient for their respective proteins on time. After, Ramsay had the waiters bring out railings, and announced the Relay Challenge. Each team would have 40 minutes to cook their dishes, but only one chef from each team would be in the kitchen at a time for every 5 minutes, which Ashley knew would happen. The red team decided to put Jackie out in front as Kristin believed they could fix any fuck ups the former made. On the first round, Jackie and Jared were the first ones in their kitchens, and Frank told the latter to get the lamb prepped immediately. Despite Ashley telling Jackie to season their lamb, Ariel reminded her that the latter was not that stupid, even though Ashley deemed Jackie the weakest chef on the red team. In the blue kitchen, Jared was beginning the puree, and revealed that he went first as he was the strongest chef on the blue team. After the first 5 minutes were up, Ashley and Frank went in for the second round, and Jackie and Jared told their respective teammates what was going on. However, Ashley discovered that the Dijon for the lamb was burnt, and while she sarcastically thanked Jackie for that, Ariel told her to wipe it off with her rag. In the blue kitchen, the blue team warned Frank that the pot for the puree was boiling over, and Manda was fearful as they would be screwed if the puree was ruined. On the third round, Ariel and Dannie went into their kitchens, and both of them had no problems on their stations. On the fourth round, Kristin and Manda went into their kitchens, but while Ariel told the former how to prep their carrots, Kristin told her to calm down as she knew what she was doing. In the blue kitchen, Manda, despite being a mom of three kids, called cooking three different dishes at once insane. On the fifth round, Jackie and Jared were back in the kitchens, and while Jared was planning to sear the sea bass, Kristin told Jackie not to sear it just yet as it was 5 minute cook. However, Ashley told Jackie to drop it in the latter’s last 5 seconds. On the sixth round, Ashley and Frank were back in their kitchens, and while Frank had no trouble on his round, Ashley found it difficult to start off where somebody else left off, before calling it the hardest challenge so far. On the seventh round, Ariel and Dannie were back in the kitchen, and the former began getting things ready for Kristin so the latter could focus on platting. On the eighth and final round, Kristin and Manda went back to the kitchen, and not only were they responsible for finishing off the cooking, but they were also responsible for platting their dishes. Kristin said that she had adrenaline flowing through her as there were a lot of things left to do, and eventually, she and Manda were able to get their team’s dishes cooked and plated on time. The sea bass round was up first, and Ariel presented the red team’s dish, even though Kristin was concerned that it may be overcooked. However, the red team’s pan-seared sea bass with fennel France tomatoes and purple spinach was praised for having a beautifully cooked sea bass, and Ashley confidently believed that they had it. Then, Frank presented the blue team’s pan-seared sea bass topped with blood orange and rice, and it was praised for having a moist sea bass. After a tough decision, Ramsay decided to award both teams the point, and the score was tied at 1. For the lamb round, Kristin presented the red team’s pan-seared lamb with salt and pepper, Dijon mustard, and roasted cauliflower. Ramsay praised the temperature of the meat, and that it tasted good. Then, Manda presented the blue team’s panko and herbed crusted rack of lamb, and it was praised for being seasoned beautifully. After a tough decision, Ramsay gave the red team the win as their lamb was cooked better, the score was 2-1 for the red team, and Ashley was relieved to have saved the lamb earlier. On the chicken breast round, Jared presented the blue team’s dish, but Kristin compared the presentation to an anemic dietary plate. The blue team’s pan-seared chicken breast with fingerling potato hash, while praised for tasting great, was missing something according to Ramsay. Then, Ashley presented the red team’s pan-roasted chicken breast with a wild mushroom sauce and sautéed carrots and purple cauliflower, and it was criticized for having raw carrots. So, the blue team won that round, the score was tied at 2 each, and Ariel was furious over Kristin not listening to her earlier. To break the tie, Ramsay decided to bring back both team’s sea bass dishes, and after another look, he deemed the blue team the winners as their sea bass was cooked better with a perfect flake. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a VIP day at the Santa Anita Park Racetrack, with Ramsay giving Jared a bundle of $100 to bet on. That excited Jared as he really needed the cash to pay back his brother as he owed him money. During the reward, Jared was excited as he loved to do anything he could bet on, and Dannie was surprised to find out how close they were to the track. However, Frank was not enjoying the reward, with an annoyed Manda deeming him a party pooper, as he deemed his teammates scumbags for trying to get rid of him, and did not what to fake smile to their level. Later, Manda called it awesome that the entire race was named after the restaurant, and Jared was happy that his horse won the race. Punishment The red team was punished by taking in a delivery of two full lambs, and prepping them for a special lamb shank dish for the following service. During the punishment, Kristin did not look forward to carrying the lamb, while Ariel believed that they lost due to the former’s inability to cook carrots, and felt that everybody on her team was lazy and slow. When the blue team walked by for their reward, Jackie commented that Dannie looked like she was about to go to Sunday church. Later, Jackie and Ariel had a spat over where to saw the lamb, and Kristin wondered who kept giving the former weapons. Before service The next, both teams began prepping for service, and the red team decided to do a mock service to fix their communication skills. However, Ariel and Kristin had different views over what to do on meat as the latter wanted to put her steak in the oven, while the former said that she never did so before. However, Kristin deemed Ariel a toddler for trying to nitpick at everything she did, and the two had an argument over the former lying to Sous Chef Christina about putting the steak into the oven. Then, an annoyed Sous Chef Christina put the two into the pantry room, and ordered them to work it out. Ariel and Kristin continued to argue, with the latter arguing that it was a practice service, and that the former was sticking her nose into things that were not her problem. However, Ariel said that she was done being diplomatic, but knew that they still had to work together despite her and Kristin’s differences. In the blue kitchen, Frank bitterly asked if he was going to be thrown under the bus like last time, but Manda threatened to hit him with her cutting board, and an annoyed Jared said that he was over that situation. When Sous Chef Christina found out what was going on, she pulled Frank to the side, and told him not to take things too personally. Then, Sous Chef Christina told Frank to do his job well, and he agreed as he knew it was Ramsay’s word in the end. After prep was finished, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Lainie Kazan and Bill Engvall were in attendance that night. On their first ticket, Ashley remarked that even though she was a chef at her families restaurant, she wanted to prove that she could do things on her own. However, Ashley’s risotto was soupy, and while Jackie accused the former of putting snot into it, she was able to get her refire accepted. In the blue kitchen, Frank did not communicate back to Manda, and she annoyingly stated that he had no concept of teamwork, despite being a Marine. Then, Frank sent up his risotto without telling Manda, but she was able to get her dishes accepted. 30 minutes into service, despite Ashley not wanting a repeat of her earlier mistake, the risotto was soupy again, and Ramsay commented that there was more cheese in the risotto than there was in fucking Holland. Then, Ramsay pulled Ashley aside and asked if she was okay, but she nearly broke into tears. Then, Kristin decided to help Ashley on appetizers, and it was thanks to her that the refire was accepted. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were working on entrées, Frank became more communicative as he knew he was going to have better services, and helped Jared out on garnish. It paid off as the dishes were accepted, and Ramsay urged the blue team to keep the momentum going. In the red kitchen, the red team were working on entrées, and while Ariel remarked that despite not liking Kristin, she knew that they both worked well together at services. The entrées were accepted, and Kristin remarked that even though she could hate Ariel, she also wanted to hug her for pushing them through service. One hour and 30 minutes into service, both teams were pushing out entrées at an impressive pace, and later, Ramsay called up both teams to the middle of the pass, deemed it their best service ever, and announced that the first team to complete their final ticket was the winner. Both teams began pushing their final ticket with Jackie comparing the red team to cocaine addicts, and Jared commenting that it was exactly like the race tracks the day before. While the red team were able to get most of their food to the pass, Jackie announced that she needed 45 more seconds on her arctic char, with Manda also working on her arctic char. Eventually, both Jackie and Manda walked their arctic char’s to the pass, but while the former made it first, her arctic char was still raw, and Jackie called Ashley an idiot for having her send it up. On the other side, Manda’s arctic char was accepted, the blue team won the service, and Jared thanked the lord for it. While clearing down, Jackie angrily ranted that she knew that the arctic char was raw when she sent it up, but Ariel reminded her that she did not have the other components ready as well, and Sous Chef Christina chewed out Jackie for tossing her water bottle onto the counter instead of the trash bin. Post-mortem Ramsay gathered the red team up, and even though he remarked that they had a good service, they were deemed the losers, and asked them to nominate two people for elimination. Before being dismissed, Ramsay pulled Ashley aside and asked what was wrong. Ashley teared up that she should have had a better night, but while Ramsay admitted that she did have an awkward night, he told her not to keep hold of it, and urged her to get stronger and vocal. During deliberation, Ashley was still pissed with herself as she knew she was stronger than that, and knew that she would be targeted for being a threat. While Kristin remarked that they did great that night, Ashley reminded her that she was the one that had Jackie bring the raw fish up, and blamed herself for being the reason they lost. Then, Kristin considered Ashley and Jackie for elimination, with Ariel telling the latter that she needed to relax after service. But, Jackie argued that she was pissed that they were lost, and felt that she was being attacked. However, Kristin reminded Jackie that it was based on both her cooking and professionalism, but that made the latter more frustrated as people were telling her to change her ways, before considering Kristin and Ashley for elimination. Then, Ashley considered herself and Kristin for elimination, but the latter told her not to put her name up without a good explanation. Elimination Ariel announced Ashley as the red team’s first nominee, and Jackie as the second. During their plea, Ramsay asked Ashley what happened that night, she believed that she got inside her own head, before explaining that she was better than Jackie as she could run a restaurant. While Ramsay remarked that running her families restaurants would not make her a success in the industry, she said that she wanted it even if she did not have her families support. Then, Jackie explained that the raw fish was sent up due to Ashley, and that she sent them up due to trusting the latter. After a tough deliberation, Jackie was eliminated for her inconsistent performances, and poor attitude throughout the competition. Before leaving, Ramsay praised Jackie for showing the most improvement of the chefs. During her exit interview, Jackie believed that she was eliminated based on her attitude and not her cooking abilities, and believed that everybody was intimidated by her as they thought she was going to kill somebody. After Jackie left, Ramsay reminded the chefs that while mistakes will happen, he was more concerned about how they could pull themselves out of it. While being dismissed, Kristin was happy that the Jackie show was finally over, while Ashley called it a serious wake-up call, and claimed that she could do things without her fathers help. Ramsay's comment: "Jackie was one of the most outspoken chefs in the history of Hell's Kitchen. It's just a shame her mouth was bigger than her talent." Category:Episodes Category:Season 15